Hidden Talants
by XxwintersolsticexX
Summary: What happens when Konoha infilterates Shinusen? Who know....ME! So read/review and you'll get more xDD Oh, and this includes SOMA!
1. Chapter 1

A fast but steady beeping was heard in the background in the Konoha laboratory. The steady pulsing of what seemed to be a human heart sounded louder and louder as the scientist performed gut-wrenching experiments on the red organ. Bubbles rushed up to the surface of a slimy green liquid that was located inside of an elongated tube filled with a deformed creature. Everything seemed to be running smoothly at the time. Suddenly one of the test tubes burst open, revealing a young child covered in the green goo. She was wailing uncontrollably as one of the lesser scientist grabbed the unnamed child and took her deeper into the tunnel system into _ROOT_ orphanage.

_**16 years later**_

Ceianna _(A/N pronounced sea-ah-nn-ah)_ was laughing alongside her teammates, Reika _(A/N pronounced r-ee-ck-a_), Syrenee _(A/N pronounced sea-rah-nay_), and Zain. They had just gotten through the Forest of Death and were on their way back home when Sakura came running around the corner, calling Ceianna's name. The rosette girl caught up and grabbed Cieanna's hand, turning sharply, then darting back the way she had came, tugging Cieanna along with her.

Cienna had straight blond hair down to the middle of her back. She wore a light blue V-neck sweater over top of a scruffy, brown skirt. She was of medium height, around 5' 7.

The two girls ran towards the Hokage's mansion, huffing and puffing heavily when they arrived. "Tsunade-sama," Sakura breathed, "Here she is....." With that she turned and left the other to the Godaime's will. Nodding, Tsunade stood up and walked over to the younger ninja. An uncommon gesture. She knelt in front of the kunoichi, laid her hands gently on Cieanna's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You have been selected for our most classified mission. This is not a choice." The Godaime said, a dreadful tone lay hidden in her calm voice. Seeing the look on Cienna's face Tsunade continued. "You don't need to complete the Chunnin exams. We are placing you on ANBU." Cieanna stood motionless, awestruck.

"What do I have to do?" She wondered aloud. The Hokage's face twisted into a grave expression as she whispered,

"Die." Horror struck the kunoichi, she stuttered, worry engulfing her consciousness. Fainting, Cieanna fell into the Hokage's strong arms. Tsunade sighed. She had known it would end like this. In fact, she never wanted Cieanna to be the one to have to fulfill this mission. She had been created in a laboratory deep under the streets of Konoha from mutations. From there, she had been raised as any other ROOT would, with one exception. She was put under rigorous training and not to mention experiments. Her life had been full of painful needles. She most definitely did not want to go back.

* * *

When Cieanna woke she found herself in a familiar place, immune from change, a blindingly white room filled with miscellaneous medical objects. She broke out in a cold sweat, like a frightened child she screamed her lungs dry, rolling up in a tight ball. Men in white lab coats rushed in to comfort her, but they only managed to get knocked down to the stone floor, skidding into priceless equipment.

Ending her tantrum in with a shudder of her shoulders, the kunoichi slouched into a sitting position and cried softly. Making it possible for the scientists to take her to a small storage room depleted of all supplies and lay her on the makeshift bed. Here she continued to cry, sobbing her way into an undisturbed slumber.

* * *

The scientist began arranging the room. Sweeping up the broken remnants of some of their most expensive equipment, luckily nothing needed for this procedure had been damaged beyond repair. They cleared the room of anything that wasn't needed at the moment. Filling up a human sized tube with a steamy, red liquid that sizzled as it came into contact with the clear glass. After finishing, they returned to their assigned stations and began to work quietly.

* * *

Cieanna blinked slowly, long, black eyelashes brushing the gunk collected at the brim of her eyelids. She brushed her long hair out of her tear streamed face and sat up. Remembering wear she suddenly was, she resisted the urge to scream. Knowing that they would hear her. The blond's eyes squeezed shut, her fingers balled up into fists, fingernails slicing through tanned pale flesh. Crimson blood dripped from her wrinkled skin, strolling down her wrists as she releasing her grip on her palms. Fear dwelled and grew inside of Cieanna, overwhelming her. The kunoichi's past experiences here had been life altering.

_Needles pricked at her skin. Smirking men looked her in the eyes, eyes burning up with amusement. Her pain was funny to them! Blood was extracted by a syringe that was stabbed into her pale, sun-deprived skin. Another scream. Cieanna's desperate cries for help were futile, they were common noise. Background noise. An Annoyance!_

_A cool, sludgy-type liquid was dumped on the young child, burning her skin. Another skin graph. Another, obliteratingly painful, skin graph. Breathing heavily, regaining her breath, she screamed. Silently this time. It was always this way. Said child's throat was raw and constricting her air intake. The Hokage knew about their experiments. Did he allow it? No. Did it still happen? Yes. Maniacal laughing sounded once again. The girl never had any clue as to why the men did this to her. No maternal instinct perhaps? Had ROOT bred all emotion aside from hate out of these people? Or were these just mental rejects that belonged in the asylum?_

_Another batch of the scorching liquid was poured onto Cieanna, submerging her. She passed out instantly. The men, sounding paranoid, grabbed her abusively and through her into the room she was in now--only without the bed covering most of the cold, hard ground._

Gasping, she took a boot to the head, credits to reality. The men held her down, shushing her soothingly. What was this new side to them? Had they been replaced? She didn't remember, or rather, didn't wish to. Another man stepped into the dark room, lurking in the shadows.

"You shall have to die before this mission is ever even started," This voice! This dreadful, evil, sick voice! She knew who this man was.

"You sick bastard! What the hell did you do?! Brain wash the Hokage?! Argh!!!" She screamed shrilly. Sighing the old man continued.

"Shall I rephrase that last sentence or leave you to whither away worrying of what we are going to do to you?" A broad grin crossed his face, exposing brilliant, white teeth in the darkness.

"Akira you bastard!" She keened. Laughing, Akira strode out of the room. "You better run bastard!" Being taken off guard, Cieanna was dragged gently back into the laboratory's main room and sat in a wooden chair. One of the workers took a spoon filled with a lukewarm substance and shoved it into her mouth. The kunoichi's eyes went wide, she then fell unconscious, drooping her chin to her chest.

The scientist poked her with syringes filled with different substances, even different gasses and blood! They submerged the child in unidentified liquids. Once they were done they felt her pulse.

"Anything?" A brunette asked calmly.

"Barely," The one who was checking Ceianna's pulse concluded. Her body was then stored in a glass tube, filled to the brim with another mysterious liquid, and put away in a dark room.

* * *

**Shibusen**

Maka and Soul stood in front of the mirror containing the Shinigami. Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty also stood alongside the meister and weapon.

"You two," The Shinigami pointed his gloved hand at Maka and Soul, "Will be escorting a new student when she arrives. It will be approximitely a week before she gets here. Other details I will address later," Shinigami-sama reported animatedly. The two students nodded their heads curtly. Shinigami dismissed them and they went back to class.

"Father," Death the Kid asked, looking at his father with serious, yellow eyes. "The new meister, who is she?"

"I'm not sure. But she seems to be extraordinarily strong. Keep an eye on her when she arrives." The cloaked death god concluded.

* * *

**Okay, so next chapter I will be at Shibusen, and I think this story will turn out fine!!! And I know Naruto and Soul Eater don't belong together, but I couldn't think of anything elso sooooo........DON"T YELL AT ME!!!!!** _**Review please!**_


	2. AN

Hey guys, I just broke my finger from playing softball, so I won't be whipping up anything anytime soon! I have to endure the stupid cast for 6 weeks! Argh!!!!!! Okay, so, now I think that I will just say thanks to everyone right now...........

Thank you to everyone who posted lovely reviews! I thoroughly enjoyed them! But, I give even more thanks to all of you who have been helping me become a better writer by criticizing my work constructively! Just, please don't do it anonymously, I like to reply to everyone, I don't get mad if somebody criticizes my work, I appreciate it! Especially because I only skim through them and so I don't catch everything! It may take me a while to fix everything, but I'll get around to it!

As of right now, _The Long Road Home_ is one of my top priorities, I promise you all that once I get over the awkwardness that things will go much faster! Well, thanks, and I will be attending to the stories, Uh tomorrow maybe if my finger isn't in pain (yes I can still type, It is just painful, and I HATE painkillers! So don't expect me to be taking them!!!!! Or icing it, I did that for four hours today!

* * *


End file.
